Monochrome Tears
by MelissaLovesRH
Summary: Bloody tears devour the pure soil on the grounds of Acre as Season 2 Episode 13 comes to a close. Tears will be shed. Lives will be lost. Time will be treasured and Memories will be thrived on... Who will come out top? Who will go? Read to find out the terror-some twist of Robin Hood... Please read and review, all comments appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: I'm back beauts! 3 I have just had spinal surgery so that's why I haven't been writing but I intend to write another chapter for ALL my stories that are currently on going :) So here is a new story, it's, again, set in Episode 13 Season 2 like the start of my first FanFic (It hurts to love - Check it out xD) And I'll try to make it as unique as possible :3 Enjoy reading ya'll, please review an all 3 Ciao 3 **

* * *

Chapter One ~ Holy Land/Acre ~ Third Person POV:

Marian ran as fast as she could to the King, she swerved around him quickly and came towards Sir Guy of Gisborne. ''Guy stop!'' She threw her arms in front of him and looked into his eyes, they were centimetres apart as he drew his sword from his waist, he held it before her as she back slightly, but still she held her head high. ''It's over Guy''. She shook her head at him in disapproval.

Guy's thick, black, raven hair shone in the sunlight and illuminated his black outfit of darkness. He sneered at her and slashed his sword to his left side and shouted, ''Marian! Get out of the way!'' In hope that she would stand aside and let him finish the dirty deed. She wouldn't take much to overcome. But Marian pursued him, ''All this time I have been fighting for England, do you think I'm going to let you kill England?'' She shouted back at him, offended by his weak actions at trying to kill King Richard.

Guy repeated malevolently with force, ''Marian, get out of the way!'' He slashed his sword in the opposite direction as his eyes darkened with evil. Marian scoffed at him and started to walk backwards, forced by the wrath of Gisborne's sword and himself. They slowly progressed to the area where the King of England lay in agony with blood prickling down his shoulder blade from the impact of the arrow. ''You'll have to kill me first'' Marian said it steadily with the corner of her lips curving. She knew for a fact he would not dare draw blood from her. Throughout all their confrontations he has always proved his desirable, undying love for the Lady. He'd always change his path for her. Maybe, just maybe, it would work this time.

''No. We're going to get through this, I'm going to do this thing and I will have power beyond measure.'' Guy glanced at the man who lay on the ground and back up to the love of his live who stood as a interference in his quest. This in it self proved his passion for her. She shook her head, the curve of her lips defining more by the minute. ''And we will be together''. He finalised his life objectives in that one sentence with great pride. But Marian laughed mockingly as the smile was at it's wickedest. ''I would rather die, than be with you Guy of Gisborne''.

The pride and malice left the man quicker than a snake could take a bite of it's prey. His eyes, that were dark flashed with anger. ''No.''

Marian laughed again at his hopes and dreams crashing down. Her arms dropped to her sides as Gisborne dropped his arm holding the sword to his right side and she carried on. The temptations within herself rising to be exposed. Her emotions bubbled over her, ''I'm going to marry Robin Hood''. She looked at the ground and smirked. She'd said it. Aloud. In person, to someone either than Robin''. She'd proven her love for him. But it only lasted seconds as a second ''No'' came from her opposition as he waved his sword in front of her, he pulled back before penetration and stopped, he spun around at the sound of another being that filled the silence in Acre.

''Stop! Wait! Gisborne!'' The panic arose from the sand, a man came charging around the corner and towards the threesome. The man thought to himself. He could never see Marian hurt. Never. It would cause to much pain and vengeance. He had made his mind. He ran and ran, only metres away.

Gisborne had sneered and spun back to face the girl before him. ''You betraying piece of dirt!'' He screamed at her, tears brimming his eyes, he quickly blinked them away. How could his one, and only love do this to him? Betray him to his worse enemy? It was not possible. But it was. It was reality, his dreams of building a home, reproducing children with the girl of his dreams was over. He could never have her in someone else's arms. His unhappiness was never to be seen by her radiance. If her couldn't have her. No one could. He lifted the newly cut blade into the air, ready to slam down into Marian's torso...

Marian knew it was coming, she had it coming for a while now, ready to heed the point of Guy's blade, she was shoved from the scene and crashed down onto the hard, hot sand beside the King and she moaned, she glanced up to see the sun spiral off the blade in reflection as it moved across the sky. ''No!'' She shouted as the blade hit something, blood ran down the blade as they all realised what had just happened. Marian let out tears of anger, rage and heartache. Gisborne saw the repercussion of his actions and turned around fast, Marian went to lash out at him but missed as he fled away into the ruins around him.

Marian crawled quickly up to the body that lay quivering on the ground in agony. She let her monochrome tears stream down her fuchsia cheeks and hushed the man that had saved her life...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Well, I got a few reviews and followers so I guess I'll write the next chapter :) Ciao 3 **

* * *

Monochrome Tears - Chapter 2

Holyland / Acre ~ Third Person POV:

Marian knelt beside the man who had saved her life, he groaned in pain as his eyes rolled back in agony and frustration caused by the blade that was embedded in his flesh. Marian stroked his hair in comfort, whilst whispering words of reassurance as she frantically looked around for a member of the gang to come to their rescue; sorely Djaq. She looked back down at him and then at the King.

''Much!''

Marian's head spun fast towards a narrow opening between two rows of eroded limestone buildings. Robin came charging down towards Marian and her saviour. His bow in his hand was thrown to the side and he flung off the arrows that were once secured to him. ''What happened!?'' He demanded as he looked around for the villain who had stabbed his best friend.

''Master...'', the words came out frail and tiresome. Much moved slightly and then winced, his breathing increasing dramatically. ''Shh shh shh'' Marian tried to calm him before going to explain to Robin of Gisborne's evil strategies but Much persisted.

Robin looked at Marian, his eyes were sad. ''I...I came around the corner...an...and I saw Marian...with Gisborne...he was going to kill her...and I thought of you, Master, you wouldn't live without her...I...I knew it, I couldn't see her death, it would ruin you...and obviously Marian, because I love her as well of course...s...so...so I pushed her...and he stabbed me instead...'' Much explained, he smiled, proud of himself for his courageous act.

''And ran like a coward'', Marian finished his sentence and brought it to a indefinite close. ''Where's Djaq?''  
''The rest of the gang are on their way, I think. Much, Much listen, we haven't got much time!'' Robin turned Much's face, forcing him to look at him.

''We have forever Master'' Much smiled again.  
''Much you do not have to be strong anymore my friend...''  
Much chuckled, ''I've never been strong Master, you see, your strong. Me? I'm just Much, I did it for you... and Marian''.

There was an up rage of shouting as 3 men and a woman came pacing into the clearing. Djaq and Will dropped beside the King of England and Allan was on the opposite side of Much to Marian and Robin. John just stood nuetral between the injured. ''What happened?'' He ordered them to explain as Djaq saw to the King.

''Much was stabbed by Gisborne''. Marian told him.  
His eyes grew fierce with vengance, ''And the King?''  
''Shot by the Sheriff'', she added.

Much's eyes grew frantic, ''The King! Where's the King?'' He asked, his voice tainted with torment. Marian hushed him as Robin said, ''You saved him Much, you saved him by saving Marian. You both saved him''. Robin lean't over and kissed Marian's cheek. But Much's face shrivalled up, ''I hope your not going to kiss me like that'' He stated and adverted his eyes in another direction.

Marian blushed red as Robin chuckled, ''Not unless you want me to, my friend'' He patted Much on the shoulder. He winced in pain again.  
''Can we get this thing out of me?'' He moved uncomfortably on the sand.  
Robin looked to Djaq for guidance and a tear fell from her cheek, she shook her head slightly at Robin as he dropped his head.  
Much took the hint and he frowned. ''Why? Will I die when it comes out? But Marian and Robin aren't married yet? I'll miss their wedding. I ca't go to their wedding with a sword stuck in my hips?'' He looked confused and Robin had to smile at his friends confusion.

''Much, my wedding should be the least of your worries''. He prompted. ''But if it makes you happy, we'll share your memory at the wedding, I'm sure Will can do something creative? Won't you will?'' He raised his eyebrows at the Outlaw and Will smiled. ''No doubt about it'' He said with pride.

Much settled down in his position, satisfied with his wishes. ''Master, promise me one more thing?'' He asked like a child wanting sweets.  
''Yes Much?'' Robin replied.  
''Make sure you defeat the Sheriff and Gisborne? Return and restore England?''  
Robin smiled again, ''For you my friend''.  
Much smiled again, Robin bent down and placed his arms around his dear friend and embraced him. During that moment, Much decided it was the right moment. His hands slipped down to his torso and he clasped the bloody blade. He took a deep breath and pulled the sword from him, he gasped.

Robin looked down at Much's side, free from the sword and he quickly looked back at Much. 'Shhh it's over now'' He comforted him, tears brimming in Robin's eyes. Much let a few tears slide as his breathing decreased quickly. He looked at Marian. ''Look after him Marian, he won't have me to cook anymore''. Marian burst into tears for a second time and bent down, she kissed Much's cheek. ''I will'', She said firmly and backed slightly for Robin to say goodbye.

''Much, my dear, dear friend, rest now'', he said, voice shaking as he smiled one last time as Much's eyes drifted to a close and his chest stopped rising as his breathing was cut.

''Much..Much...'' Robin's head fell onto his friends chest and he cried. Marian patted her fiancé's back and she stood up and backed away from him.


End file.
